Aquellos ojos tristes
by Cucurucho
Summary: Ya sabemos que Beckett fue hace algunos años a una firma de libros de Richard Castle. Así es como me imagino que fue.
1. Chapter 1

**Manhattan, 17 de noviembre de 1999.**

Aquel otoño estaba siendo de los más fríos que recordaba, pero al entrar en aquella librería abarrotada de gente sintió una bofetada de calor en el rostro. La calefacción unida a la gran cantidad de personas -en especial mujeres- que abarrotaban el local habían cargado el ambiente. Estuvo tentada de irse, pero entonces las palabras de su psicóloga retumbaron en su cabeza: "Kate, si quieres el alta vas a tener que demostrarme que eres capaz de salir de casa. Las cosas buenas no van a llamar a tu puerta, tienes que salir tú a por ellas. Tráeme una prueba de que lo estás intentando y dejaré de ser tan pesada. Ve a la firma de libros de Richard Castle y que te firme el libro de tu madre. Será un bonito homenaje para ella y una prueba para ti"

Kate suspiró, quizá la doctora Sophie Miller tenía razón y aquello sirviera para cerrar una especie de círculo. Acarició la portada del libro con ternura y pensó en su madre, en cuánto la echaba de menos y en lo que aquel libro le recordaba a ella. No entendía cómo ella, siendo abogada, podía desconectar leyendo libros de crímenes tan macabros como los que el autor plasmaba en sus páginas.

Sin embargo, cuando murió, sintió que leyendo aquellos libros -muy buenos, por cierto- estaba más cerca de su madre, y no sólo eso, sino que gracias aquellos libros había descubierto dos cosas; la primera era que el tiempo que pasaba leyendo, no estaba llorando, leer era como una terapia para ella, y la segunda es que quería ser policía. Lo supo desde el momento en el que el detective John Raglan les dijo que el caso estaba cerrado por falta de pruebas, pero aquellos libros le animaban con más fuerza aún a ingresar en la academia.

Y allí estaba ella, haciendo cola durante una hora para que su escritor favorito le firmase el libro. Por fin, la chica que iba delante de ella se apartó.

-¿A quién se lo dedico? -preguntó el guapo escritor. Iba a preguntarle que dónde le firmaba, con la esperanza de que fuese en el escote, pero ella le tendió el libro enseguida, y si su jersey de cuello vuelto no dejaba suficientemente claro que no estaba de humor, aquellos enormes ojos tristes le hicieron ver que aquella chica no necesitaba un comentario picante, sino unas palabras bonitas.

-Kate, Kate Beckett -intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, haciendo que estos pareciesen más tristes aún.

-Papi, papi -una niña pequeña se acercó al escritor y le susurró algo al oído que le hizo sonreír.

-Y yo a ti, calabaza -respondió él con una sonrisa que a Kate le llegó al alma. Su padre ya no sonreía así- Anda, ve con mamá, luego voy yo.

Castle escribió la dedicatoria y se levantó, avisando al fotógrafo para que les hiciera una foto. Kate notó cómo aquel escritor al que admiraba y que le parecía tan de otro mundo, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia él y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre y por unos segundos se sintió a salvo del mundo.

"_Para Kate Beckett, la chica con los ojos más cautivadores que jamás haya visto. Espero que algún día recobren el brillo que se merecen. Con cariño, Rick Castle"_ leyó con una sonrisa mal disimulada la dedicatoria que el escritor le había dejado en la primera página. "Nunca estaré con un hombre como él" se dijo a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Ante todo quiero dejar muy claro varias cosas. La primera es que este capítulo ha sido escrito basado en la promo del 7x15, por lo que si aún no has visto el capítulo, no leas esto, ya que puede haber spoiler como catedrales. Por otro lado, repito, está basado en una promo y en muuuuucha imaginación de la autora, por lo que no esperes ver un adelanto. **

**También quiero dejar claro que ni soy médico ni policía, por lo que posiblemente encuentres muchas incongruencias. Acepto críticas y correcciones, siempre y cuando estén hechas desde el respeto y el buen rollo. **

**Dicho esto... ¡a leer!**

Febrero de 2015.

Lo primero que notó al recuperar la consciencia fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza en la parte trasera de la cabeza y muchísima sed. Quiso tocarse la cabeza para comprobar si el dolor de cabeza se debía a una herida, pero algo iba mal. Era incapaz de mover las manos. Agudizó el oído para comprobar si estaba sola o no, pero no escuchó nada, por lo que se decidió a abrir los ojos. Le costó un poco, debido al aturdimiento, pero cuando lo hizo comprobó que todo a su alrededor era de un blanco nuclear, y por un momento creyó estar muerta. Pero entonces notó un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y entonces lo recordó todo: Jerry Tyson, Amy Barrett llamándole desde la esquina con la calle Jane, los petardos de aquellos chicos, aquella música y alguien clavándole una aguja en el pecho. Luego, la oscuridad más absoluta.

Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en comprender que estaba en lo que parecía un quirófano. Se hubiese sentido aliviada de no ser por la mordaza que le presionaba las comisuras y por las ligaduras que envolvían su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Inspectora Beckett.

-Owa.

-¿Qué? No la entiendo, Inspectora.

-Owrra. Ee ua aita owrra.

-¿Que soy una maldita zorra? -Kate asintió con la cabeza- Yo prefiero denominarme artista. Miguel Ángel decía que él veía la escultura dentro del bloque de mármol, y que su único trabajo era el de quitar la piedra sobrante. Yo no sólo quito lo que sobra, añado lo que falta. Moldeo, esculpo, doy vida. Algo que el maestro renacentista nunca fue capaz de hacer.

Le dije en su momento que con su rostro se podrían hacer maravillas, y es lo que pienso hacer ahora. Pero tranquila, no temas, voy a dejarle preciosa para él.

Los ojos de Beckett se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de la doctora Nieman. Iba a operarla para que Tyson cumpliera sus macabras fantasías. Primero perdería su identidad, aquellos rasgos que tanto le hacían parecerse a su madre y luego la vida. Iba a destruirla por completo.

Sabía que su equipo era bueno, pero no hacían milagros. Tenía que ser realista y prepararse para lo que iba a venir. Pensó en su padre y en cuánto sufriría por su muerte. Rezó porque fuera fuerte y no se diera de nuevo a la bebida.

También pensó en Castle, en el primer abrazo que le dio en aquella librería durante la firma del libro y en el último que le dio, unas horas antes durante el desayuno. Él era su roca, su casa, su ancla a la cordura. Gracias a él el asesino de su madre estaba entre rejas y ella había recuperado las ganas de vivir. Le había dado fuerzas, seguridad, una familia encantadora y todo el amor del mundo.

Pensó en Alexis y en el beso que le había dado aquella mañana antes de ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. No era un beso frío que se da por cortesía, era el beso que se le da a una persona a la que se quiere, y por un segundo se sintió como si fuese su madre.

"Madre"... se llevó la mano al vientre. No se lo había querido contar a Castle hasta no estar más segura, pero tenía un retraso. Nada importante, dos días y podía ser debido al estrés, a que no comiera adecuadamente... y aquella falta le asustaba e ilusionaba a partes iguales. Los niños no le entusiasmaban mucho, pero desde hacía tiempo la posibilidad de tener uno no le parecía tan descabellada. Incluso se sorprendía sonriéndole a los bebés que se encontraba por la calle. "Maldito reloj biológico" pensó.

También pensó en Martha. Había escuchado historias horribles de las suegras, pero la suya era un verdadero encanto. Menos mal que Castle la tendría a ella para superar su pérdida.

Escuchó cómo la doctora Nieman buscaba algo en los cajones, quizá material quirúrgico. Quería llorar, pero no iba a darle ese gustazo a aquella zorra psicópata. Pensó en Lanie, si alguien podía hacerle reír en aquel momento era la forense y su recuerdo. Lo cierto es que muchas veces le costaba no reírse con sus comentarios y gestos tan exagerados. Rogó al cielo por que no fuera ella la encargada de realizar su autopsia. Se la imaginó hablándole a ella como a todos sus pacientes, salvo que no sería nada amable. Le regañaría por tener el colesterol alto, por no haberle contado lo del retraso y por haberla abandonado.

Irremediablemente también pensó en Espo y Ryan, sus hermanos de placa. A ellos sí que les quería de verdad, por ellos se jugaría la placa y la vida mil veces, al igual que ellos ya lo habían hecho con el asunto de la muerte de su madre y se preguntó a quién designaría Gates como su sucesor.

Era extraña su Capitán. Una mujer de armas tomar, recia, borde y cortante el día que se había levantado de buen humor, pero una jefa justa y que escondía un enorme corazón bajo aquella coraza que se había colocado para sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres. Pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer tierna y cariñosa que velaba por su equipo como una leona. Podría decir, sin el menor atisbo de duda, que la apreciaba del mismo modo que apreciaba a Montgomery.

-Dulces sueños, Inspectora.

Sintió un pinchazo en la mano y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La Capitán Gates había reunido a todo el personal de la doce en la sala de prensa de la planta baja. Todos los departamentos estaban allí, desde homicidios hasta delitos informáticos. Su subordinada estaba en peligro y no iba a escatimar en medios para traerla sana y salva. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó su breve pero contundente discurso: Beckett había sido secuestrada por 3XK y había que dar con ella cuanto antes. Por muy importantes que fuesen el resto de casos, salvar a la detective era la prioridad número uno de aquella comisaría. También habían sido informadas el resto de comisarías de la ciudad. Tan sólo se seguirían atendiendo el resto de casos de secuestros en caso de haberlos o aquellos en los que otras personas corriesen peligro.

Pidió voluntarios para hacer horas extra y para su sorpresa no fueron pocas manos las que se alzaron. Beckett era tan querida como odiada entre aquellas paredes. Las malas lenguas aseguraban que si había llegado a ser nombrada la inspectora más joven de la ciudad fue porque se había acostado con Montgomery, su mentor. A pesar de que con cada caso demostraba su valía y la de su equipo aún había gente que pensaba mal de ella. Tampoco le extrañó que su relación con Richard Castle levantara ampollas, a fin de cuentas nadie alcanza el éxito y la felicidad sin crear enemigos.

Pero afortunadamente, también contaba con compañeros que la apreciaban de verdad. Muchos de ellos le debían el haber podido cenar con sus familias en Acción de Gracias o Nochebuena, o que les echara una mano con informes o casos. Kate siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano.

La capitana, Castle y los chicos subieron de nuevo a su planta. Tori no se había movido del sitio, pendiente a cualquier movimiento de los sospechosos. Cualquier movimiento, por nimio que fuese, podría ayudar a dar con Tyson, Nieman y quien quiera que fuese su cómplice.

-¿Tienes algo?

Estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador que no escuchó llegar a Espo. Estaba tenso como una cuerda de piano y sus ojos lanzaban fuego.

-No, aún no. Pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que encontréis a Beckett. Te lo prometo. Sé lo importante que es ella para ti.

-Beckett es como mi hermana pequeña.

Tori sonrió ante el comentario de Javier. Le enternecía ver a un tipo que podría arrancar cabezas a manotazos tener aquel sentido de la amistad y la lealtad por alguien, en especial por su jefa. Por un segundo, alejó su mano izquierda del teclado y la puso sobre la de su compañero. Aquella era su forma de darle ánimo.

-¡Javi! -Lanie corrió hacia ellos hecha un mar de lágrimas y se abrazó a él- ¿Es verdad? ¿Kate está en peligro?

-Sí, pero tranquila, la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta. Me debe veinte pavos del regalo de cumpleaños de Gates, así que ten por seguro que iré a buscarla -aquella pequeña broma hizo sonreír a la forense.

-Gracias.

-Chicos, alguien ha sacado dinero de la cuenta de Amy Barrett en Queens. Estoy tratando de rastrear las cámaras de seguridad a ver si doy con ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Castle estaba sentado frente a la enorme pizarra tratando de averiguar qué había pasado; había algo que se le escapaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo tenía delante de las narices y se maldijo por eso. Por su campo de visión vio entrar una taza de café y por un nanosegundo sonrió de manera seductora al creer que era Beckett, pero era Ryan.

-Te prometo que el próximo te lo traerá ella -aseguró el irlandés al darse cuenta del desengaño de su amigo- pero mientras tómatelo, te vendrá bien.

-Gracias, Ryan.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No, pero...

El detective se vio interrumpido por la llegada de los dos huracanes pelirrojos que acababan de entrar. Alexis corrió hacia su padre y se abrazó a él, tratando de mitigar la angustia que sentía. Quería mucho a Kate, era el referente femenino más cuerdo al que podía acudir cuando tenía dudas. Adoraba a su madre y a su abuela, pero ambas entendían el mundo de manera muy distinta a como ella lo hacía.

-Lo siento, Richard, sé que deberíamos habernos quedado en casa, pero no he podido detenerla. Además, yo también quiero saber qué ha pasado con Katherine. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-3XK.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Jim?

-Mierda, Jim. Se me ha pasado por completo. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Entró en la sala de descanso para tener algo más de intimidad y marcó el número de su suegro. Aquella era la llamada de teléfono que más le había costado hacer en su vida. Cuando Jim descolgó al otro lado de la línea se le atragantaron las palabras. A él, el escritor que escribía best sellers sin apenas esfuerzo, no tenía palabras para aquello. Respiró hondo y le contó como pudo que su hija había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tori abrió los ojos como platos al comprobar que de nuevo, la tarjeta de Amy Barrett mostraba actividad en otro cajero, esta vez en el Bronx, con veinte minutos de diferencia. Por mucho que Amy corriese, era imposible que recorriese aquella distancia en tan poco lapso de tiempo. Inmediatamente pinchó las cámaras de vigilancia más cercanas al último cajero, pero no consiguió dar con nada. Ocho minutos después, le llegaba un aviso de una nueva retirada de dinero, en Brooklyn.

Aquello no le gustaba un pelo. Rastreó las imágenes pero no consiguió dar con nada relevante. Volvió a comprobar todas las grabaciones y alarmas varias veces en busca de alguna anomalía que le diese sentido a aquella secuencia, pero todo era correcto.

Se sentía cansada y frustrada. Apenas había comido desde hacía varias horas, le picaban los ojos y le dolía la cabeza, y para colmo aquel calor infernal iba a acabar con ella. Cogió uno de los papeles de su mesa para abanicarse, pero al hacerlo se cortó con él, haciéndole maldecir al tiempo que agitaba la mano.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Espo al otro lado de la puerta, preocupado por su compañera. Lo cierto es que al estar acostumbrado a los dulces modales y a la voz suave de su compañera, le chocaba escucharla maldecir como a un camionero.

-Sí, es que me he cortado en el dedo.

-¿Me dejas ver?

La joven le tendió la mano y se estremeció ante el contacto con la piel del latino, quien se afanaba en soplar en la herida. Aquel gesto casi infantil le hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

-Señorita, ¿se está riendo usted de mis curas?

-Puede ser.

-Pues me alegra hacerte reír. No parecías muy contenta hace un minuto.

-Es que esto es frustrante. Es decir, está claro que han clonado las tarjetas de Amy Barrett, y debería aparecer algo en las cámaras de seguridad, pero nada. Es como si el Hombre Invisible se dedicara a sacar dinero. Lo sé, suena a teoría de Castle.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tori, eres un genio! -exclamó antes de besarle la mano como el caballero que era- Vuelve a poner las grabaciones, por favor.

Así lo hizo. No se había fijado antes, pero en ellas se podía ver durante una fracción de segundo cómo el cajero expulsaba el dinero, pero éste no caía al suelo ni salía volando, sino que también desaparecía.

-¡Tenemos una pista! -anunció Espo a voz en grito. Todos se congregaron a su alrededor, incluyendo a Martha y Alexis. Le mostró los mensajes de aviso en una de las pantallas y las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad en las demás.

-Si os parece raro el don de la omnipresencia, mirad esto.

Señaló el primer aviso: _"Retirada en efectivo. 500$. Avenida Marlowe"_ Luego señaló la grabación correspondiente y no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Todos se miraron entre sí sin comprender nada.

-¿No os suena de nada?

-¿El traje de invisibilidad, el que estaba inspirado en las sepias?

-Quiero que comprobéis si en algún momento de su vida coincidió con la doctora Elena Sarkov. Quizá ella pueda explicarnos por qué Tyson es tan escurridizo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jim Beckett entró en la comisaría como una exhalación. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Gates le llevó a su despacho donde le ofreció una tila que él rechazó.

-Señor Beckett, no voy a mentirle. La situación de su hija en estos momentos es muy delicada, pero creemos que no corre peligro de muerte. Estamos haciendo lo imposible por encontrarla, se lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo está tan segura?

-Estamos seguros de que quien está detrás de todo esto es Jerry Tyson, el Tripe Asesino. A él sólo le gustan dos cosas en esta vida: matar a jóvenes rubias de ojos azules, cosa que su hija no es, y atormentar a Richard Castle.

-Precisamente por eso podría matarla.

-Es posible, pero no es su estilo. Señor Beckett, estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para traerle de vuelta a su niña.

-Y no lo dudo, sólo espero que cuando lo hagan, mi Kate siga respirando.

Jim se dirigió a la sala de descanso, era el único lugar donde le permitían estar. Allí le esperaba Martha con una taza humeante en las manos y una sonrisa de apoyo. Agradeció el gesto de su consuegra pero fue incapaz de beber nada. Tenía el estómago cerrado y sólo conseguía pensar en su niña, su única razón para seguir viviendo. Ella bajó a los infiernos por él una vez, y él ahora se sentía impotente por no poder hacer lo mismo, pero si pudiera bajaría y estrangularía con sus propias manos al mismísimo demonio.

Castle entró en la sala de descanso a por un botellín de agua de la nevera. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba con urgencia una aspirina y medio litro de agua. Al verle allí Jim se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, Richard. Ese loco tiene a mi hija para darte una lección. Más te vale que no le pase nada o te juro que...

-¡Jim, por favor! -exclamó Martha interponiéndose entre ambos hombres- Yo mejor que nadie sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sabes que mi hijo no es el culpable.

-Déjalo, madre. Jim tiene razón.

-No, no la tiene. Jim, siento tener que decir esto, pero sabes que si no fuera por él, Katherine habría muerto ya varias veces. Pero eso ahora da igual, ahora lo importante es ella, y no vamos a salvarla acusándonos los unos a los otros. Así que Jim, tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí a esperar noticias y tú, hijo, vas a ir al baño a refrescarte un poco, tienes mala cara.

En cuanto el escritor salió por la puerta Martha se sentó en el sofá y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Entendía a Jim, su nieta había sido secuestrada dos años antes y su hijo había estado desaparecido durante dos meses y ella también tuvo el impulso de culpar a la inspectora, pero gracias a Alexis consiguió ver las cosas de otro modo.

-Lo siento, Martha, tienes razón. Es que esta situación me supera. Mi Katy es lo único que me queda en este mundo.

-Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Sé que te pido un imposible, pero es mejor que mantengas la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.

-¿Cómo lo hacías? Me refiero a cuando tu hijo estuvo desaparecido...

-Tenía a Alexis. Richard es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero esa jovencita es mi mayor tesoro. Y tu hija. Katherine es una mujer maravillosa. Tenía todas las razones para pensar que mi hijo le había abandonado pero ella seguía al pie del cañón. Nos llamaba, nos visitaba, nos daba ánimos. Nunca se rindió. Quizá fuese eso lo que más me ayudaba, comprobar que todos se habían volcado en encontrarle, incluso el hueso de Gates.

-Así que hasta usted piensa que soy un hueso.

Martha palideció al escuchar la voz de la capitana y luego su tez enrojeció como hacía años que no lo hacía. Gates acababa de entrar y estaba preparándose un café.

-Yo... lo siento, no quería...

-No se preocupe, señora Rodger. Es el traje que mejor me sienta -la actriz hizo un gesto de no entender a qué se refería- Soy una mujer, afroamericana y policía que para más INRI viene de Asuntos Internos. Se nos llena la boca diciendo que el racismo y el machismo son cosas de otra época, pero no es verdad, están a la orden del día. Si no me vistiese todas las mañanas con el traje de hueso duro de roer, me habrían comido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Pero les cuento un secreto? Adoro a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo, incluyendo a su hijo. Pero le advierto que negaré eso una vez salga de esta sala, tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¿Señor? -una joven agente entró en la sala de descanso- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Hay novedades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La noticia del hallazgo del cuerpo de la inspectora Beckett en la puerta de su casa se expandió por toda la comisaría en cuestión de segundos. Los gritos y llantos de Jim y Castle podían oírse por todo el edificio y sus compañeros quedaron devastados, al igual que Martha y Alexis. Perlmutter se ofreció a realizar él la autopsia, pero Lannie se negó en redondo, Kate era su amiga y se lo debía.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga tendido en la fría mesa de autopsias bajo una sábana blanca con el logotipo de la Morgue escrito en el embozo. Le retiró la sábana con cuidado y algo no le cuadró. Beckett estaba diferente, y no se refería a la acción de la Parca. Era forense, sabía qué efectos producía la muerte en los cuerpos. Afilaba la nariz y amarilleaba la piel, pero aquello era distinto.

-Cariño, no te muevas, voy a hacerte una radiografía.

Lanie la hablaba a sus pacientes. Perlmutter opinaba que aquello era inútil, otros que era macabro, pero a ella no le parecía ninguna de las dos cosas. A ella le servía para tomar distancia y al mismo tiempo creía que al hablarles les devolvía algo de humanidad y dignidad. No quería verles como meros trozos de carne y hueso a los que examinar, sino personas que dejaban familia sueños e ilusiones en el camino. Por no hablar de que aquellos soliloquios le hacían el trabajo menos tedioso. Y por eso les hablaba a todos, incluso a asesinos y violadores, pero con ellos no era tan dulce.

Observó atentamente las radiografías y miró al cuerpo que descansaba sobre la camilla de Radiología.

-Cielo, no sé quién eres, pero lo que sí que tengo claro que tú no eres Kate Beckett.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Jim a la forense cuando les dijo que aquel cadáver pertenecía a otra persona.

-Claro que estoy segura.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Veis estas manchas de aquí? -señaló unas manchas blanquecinas en la radiografía de la cabeza- Son implantes quirúrgicos, se suelen poner debajo del arco cigomático para ensanchar la cara. ¿Y veis estas manchas de aquí? -preguntó señalando una radiografía de la caja torácica.

-No, no veo nada -admitió Castle.

-Eso es porque no hay dos marcas que deberían estar. Aquí en el esternón debería haber una fractura remodelada con forma de orificio de bala. Y aquí, entre estas dos costillas debería haber una pequeña fisura común en las operaciones a corazón abierto. Los médicos suelen hacer una pequeña incisión llamada toracotomía entre las costillas para evitar la presión en los pulmones. Me consta que Josh le practicó una y que precisamente aquello le salvó la vida.

-Lanie, eres genial -Castle abrazó a la mujer y le plantó un beso en la frente, gesto que le hizo sonreír.

-Pues ahora viene lo bueno. Como sabéis los implantes vienen con un número de serie. Lo he subido a la base de datos de la policía para que todos lo podáis ver. Tengo que seguir practicando la autopsia. Cuando tenga más información os avisaré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa, Kelly? La has cagado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no podía arriesgarme. Si quemaba el número de serie podría provocar una infección que podría acabar con la vida de la chica y la necesitábamos viva y sana.

-Maldita sea, ahora darán con nosotros.

-No, no lo harán.

-Lo peor de todo es que sabrán que hemos metido la pata.

-Jerry, cariño, cálmate. Sólo tenemos que irnos y hacerles creer que jugamos con ellos. Para cuando nos hayamos ido, ellos seguirán creyendo que la estela de humo es un camino de baldosas amarillas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryan se levantó de su asiento eufórico, tenía una pista, y una muy buena. Según el registro, una partida de prótesis faciales habían sido compradas por la doctora Nemo unos meses atrás, y habían sido enviadas a la clínica "Santa Sofía" en Brooklyn, una clínica que en realidad era un hospital psiquiátrico que había sido clausurado años atrás.

Ryan y Espósito fueron los primeros en llegar con Castle a la dirección que habían encontrado. Tori les había confirmado que se trataba de un terreno privado a las afueras. Contaba con un sistema de vigilancia de última generación. Aquello, aunque a priori podía parecer un obstáculo lo convirtieron en su fuerte. Tori pirateó el sistema para que quien fuera que estuviera dentro creyese que fuera no había nadie y también aprovechó para desconectar las alarmas y abrir las puertas, dándole pleno acceso al equipo de agentes.

El primero en recibirles tras la maleza que había ido creciendo con el tiempo fue un gato negro que al intuir que aquellos humanos no venían a darle mimos o comida corrió a esconderse bajo una furgoneta blanca. Les extrañó que hubiese allí un vehículo y al rodearla para inspeccionarla vieron algo que les heló la sangre. Escrito en grandes letras les habían dejado un desafío: "Salvadla"

Entraron al edificio empuñando sus armas, con la esperanza renovada de encontrar a Beckett con vida. Pero no encontraron a nadie, la antigua clínica estaba desierta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gates había abandonado su despacho para ocupar una silla de la sala de interrogatorios. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la doctora Elena Sarkov.

-¿Estoy detenida, Capitana?

-No, en absoluto, sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿En la sala de detenciones?

-Créame, ahora mismo es el único sitio tranquilo de esta comisaría. Y dígame, ¿conoce a la doctora Kelly Nieman?

-No.

-¿Está segura?

-Claro.

-Pues qué raro, porque según pone aquí -agitó una carpeta marrón- ustedes son hermanas, pero se cambió el apellido en el ochenta y ocho. ¿Es porque se avergüenza de su hermana?

-Usted no sabe nada.

-Elena y Kelly Nieman. Ambas nacidas el siete de junio del sesenta y ocho, en Palo Alto, California. Gemelas idénticas, hasta que a su hermana le dio por hacerse retoques a raíz de un accidente de tráfico en el ochenta y cuatro. Tantos que nadie diría que son hermanas. Algo hizo su hermana que hizo que se avergonzara hasta el punto de desentenderse de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue adoptar el apellido de su entonces marido, Emile Sarkov y mudarse al otro extremo del país. Pero Kelly le siguió la pista. Como ve, algo sé. Lo que no tengo muy claro es qué fue lo que hizo su hermana para hacerle dejar su California natal y por qué la protege tanto.

-¡No lo entiende!

-Pues explíquemelo.

-Kelly y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidas. Íbamos a todas partes juntas, a clase, de compras, de fiesta... Una noche nos escapamos de casa para ir a un concierto de un grupo local. Habíamos bebido, pero aún así me empeñé en conducir para llegar a casa antes de que nuestros padres se despertaran. Fue un segundo, sólo uno, pero perdí el control del coche y nos empotramos contra un árbol. Yo sufrí heridas importantes, pero Kelly quedó desfigurada, tuvieron que someterla a varias operaciones de reconstrucción facial y estuvo postrada en una cama durante muchos meses, mientras que yo sólo estuve ingresada un par de semanas y fuera de peligro. Siempre fue una niña muy especial, pero desde aquello se volvió más violenta y siniestra.

-¿Le amenazó para que le diera los trajes?

-Me dijo que si se los daba, mi deuda estaría saldada y no volvería a verla. Sospeché que no los utilizaría para nada bueno, así que me negué. Pero entonces me dijo que si no colaboraba, mi hija Charlotte pagaría las consecuencias. Le di los trajes y no la volví a ver. Si tiene usted hijos sabrá que una madre haría cualquier cosa por su prole.

-¿Sabe de algún lugar donde su hermana podría ocultarse? Propiedades, casas de amigos...

-En el Harlem Español. Hay una vieja clínica donde hizo las prácticas. Pasó muy buenos momentos allí, quizá...

-Gracias, señora Sarkov.

Menos de cinco minutos después Ryan y Espo volaban hacia la dirección que Elena les había proporcionado, seguidos por Gates y Castle y todos los coches patrulla de los que disponían. Dos ambulancias cerraban la comitiva.

Apenas pararon el coche salieron corriendo en dirección al enorme edificio abandonado. Aún conservaba cierto aire medicinal. En las paredes se podían ver aún carteles de campañas de prevención de embarazos no deseados o enfermedades de transmisión sexual, y en los pasillos se acumulaban camillas y carritos con material médico cubierto de polvo.

El display del ascensor mostraba que se encontraba en la tercera planta.

-Voy a subir -anunció Castle.

-No, señor Castle. Parece una trampa. Usted quédese aquí.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, pero si mi mujer está ahí, me da exactamente igual si es una trampa. Voy a subir.

-Yo voy con él -aseguró Espo.

-Y yo -secundó Ryan.

-Está bien, como quieran. Yo me haré cargo de las dos primeras plantas.

Subieron por las escaleras y al llegar a la planta indicada se separaron para cubrirla. Castle avanzaba por el pasillo escuchando de fondo los "¡despejado!" de sus compañeros. Cerezas. Aquel olor a cerezas le atrapó al instante y supo que iba en la dirección correcta. No se equivocaba, al final del pasillo, en lo que en otro tiempo debió ser una sala de espera, se encontraba Beckett atada a una silla con la cara vendada.

Corrió hacia ella con el corazón en un puño y se agachó junto a ella llorando mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, queriendo despertarla.

Continuará... (o no, ya veremos...)


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A. Esta es la tercera y última parte de la historia. Sé que quedan algunas cosas por explicar y otras por corregir, pero espero hacerlo mejor para futuras historias. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo._

Alexis hizo una mueca al comprobar que su café se había enfriado considerablemente, aunque no le extrañaba, llevaba diez minutos dándole vueltas sin parar con la cucharilla de plástico, mientras su cabeza hacía lo mismo. No podía parar de darle vueltas a la desaparición de Kate y rezó para que su padre y los chicos la encontrasen en aquella clínica abandonada. Si alguien podía encontrarla, eran ellos.

Alzó la vista y vio a su abuela hablando animadamente en el pasillo mientras Jim asentía de vez en cuando, aunque no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que Martha le estaba contando.

-¿Estás bien?

No se había dado cuenta, pero Lanie había vuelto a la comisaría.

-Sí. ¿Se sabe algo?

-Aún nada, pero si aún no han llamado, es que aún hay esperanzas.

-Eso espero. ¿Tú cómo lo llevas?

-Pues comparada con Jim, estoy bien. No me imagino lo que debe estar pasando ese pobre hombre.

Alexis recordó el miedo y la angustia que ella pasó durante los dos meses que su padre estuvo desaparecido y algo le dijo que ni de lejos se podía comprar con el sufrimiento de aquel hombre. Tras el asesinato de su esposa, su Katy era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Tenía amigos y un par de sobrinas, pero su mundo era su hija.

Tor las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa cansada cuando entró en la sala. Cogió una botella de agua y un sándwich del frigorífico y volvió rauda a la sala de audiovisuales.

-¿Te pasa algo con ella? -preguntó la joven.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo con ella?

-Porque te has tensado en cuanto ha entrado aquí.

-Es que pensaba que traía noticias de Beckett.

-Entonces, no es porque está cada vez más unida a Espo, ¿verdad?

Era difícil sorprender a la forense, pero la pelirroja lo había conseguido. Era cierto que no se sentía del todo cómoda ante la presencia de Tori pero creía que era capaz de disimularlo. Alexis le tomó la mano en un gesto de apoyo a la que fue su mentora mientras estuvo trabajando en el depósito casi tres años antes.

-Cariño, tú deliras. Deberías irte a casa.

-Lanie, no voy a irme mientras Kate está desaparecida.

-Alexis, entiendo que Jim no quiera irse, pero tu abuela y tu tenéis que ir, comer algo y descansar. Lleváis aquí más de doce horas, ¿queréis desmayaros en plena comisaría, para causarle más sufrimiento a tu padre?

-¿Sugieres que nos desmayemos en casa?

-Sí. A ser posible en vuestra cama y con el pijama puesto. Le pediré a dos policías que os lleven a casa.

A Castle le bastaron dos segundos para comprender que nunca despertaría. Le retiró el pelo de la cara para darle un último beso cuando comprobó, aliviado, que era otra trampa. Aquella mujer no era Kate Beckett. Tenía su ropa, su perfume y su complexión física, pero no era su mujer. Era Amy Barrett.

Un ramalazo de culpa le recorrió al sentir alivio al comprobar que el cuerpo que tenía delante no le era de su mujer pero enseguida lo descartó. No era momento de culpas, sino de audacia para encontrar a Beckett.

-¡Tengo algo! -Anunció Espo desde el otro lado del walkie. .

Cuando alcanzaron a Espo un atisbo de esperanza se abrió ante ellos. Lo que a simple vista parecía un papelajo más tirado en el suelo era en realidad un buen hilo del que tirar. Ante ellos tenían un mapa hecho a mano con las indicaciones para llegar a una propiedad privada. Era muy rudimentario y esquemático, se notaba que omitía los datos que tanto el dibujante como el destinatario sabían. Pero algo estaba claro, estaban interesados en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Chester, en el condado de Orange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beckett volvió a despertar, pero esta vez en una habitación distinta. Era gris y oscura, con varias pantallas, ordenadores y demás aparatos electrónicos propios del despacho de Tori. Seguía atada y amordazada, pero no le habían vendado los ojos, lo cual le daba una mínima oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió y Jerry Tyson entró en la sala, helándole la sangre. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con suma delicadeza. Aquel gesto tan inocente le pareció escalofriante en él.

-Buenas tardes, Inspectora. ¿Sabe? Creo que es usted bellísima, tiene una belleza propia del cine clásico, del de las décadas cuarenta y cincuenta. Una belleza atemporal y refinada. Una belleza al alcance de mi mano.

Tyson bajó su mano hasta la clavícula mientras alababa la suavidad de su piel y su aroma. Bajó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo hasta los tobillos y acarició sus pechos, ganándose una serie de insultos ahogados por la mordaza y rió ante la desesperación de su víctima.

-¿Sabe lo que más me pone? Escuchar las súplicas de mis víctimas. Me encanta ver cómo os retorcéis, cómo suplicáis que nos os haga daño. El pánico en vuestros ojos, las lágrimas. Y luego, el momento culmen, cuando la vida se os escapa del cuerpo, ver vuestros ojos, vacíos, inexpresivos. Oh, si, inspectora, ese es el mejor momento de todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryan y Espo encabezaban la marcha mientras Gates y Castle les seguían en el segundo coche, a pocos metros. Gates miró de reojo al escritor. Estaba cabizbajo, serio. Le chocaba verle así, sin hacer bromas o pensar en disparatadas teorías. A Richard Castle se le había caído la máscara de personaje público, del alma de la fiesta para dejar ver al hombre, al marido enamorado y doliente.

-Señor Castle... no se venga abajo. La encontraremos.

-No me cabe duda, lo que no sé es en qué estado. No puedo soportar la idea de que esté sufriendo, de que la estén torturando por mi culpa.

-No es su culpa, señor Castle. Es culpa de esos dementes. Y Beckett es fuerte e inteligente, mucho. Y además está enamorada. No lo entiendo muy bien -sonrió, para quitarle hierro al asunto- pero está enamorada, y por verle un día más aguantará lo que haga falta. Confíe en ella. Confíe en nosotros.

-Gracias, señor.

"Victoria, te estás volviendo una blanda" Pensó la capitana con una sonrisa mal disimulada. Era cierto que le irritaban sus bromas y sus locas teorías, pero debía admitir dos cosas; la primera era que sus locas teorías a veces le habían llevado a resolver varios casos, y la segunda era que después de tantos años había empezado a apreciarle. Pero sólo un poquito, tampoco había que pasarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos se pusieron en pie cuando los policías y Castle llegaron, ávidos de noticias. Saber que había una nueva víctima mortal pero que no era Beckett les horrorizó y alivió a partes iguales. Los ánimos empezaban a caldearse, por lo que Gates llamó a los detectives, a Castle -sabía que era imposible librarse de él- y a Tori.

-Señores, estamos todos muy nerviosos, y lo entiendo. Yo también estoy angustiada por Kate, pero debemos mantener la calma para calmar a los demás. Si Tyson quisiera matarla lo habría hecho ya y nos habría enviado el cuerpo envuelto en papel de regalo. Pero no lo ha hecho. Debemos aferrarnos a ese rayo de esperanza. Ella es inteligente y fuerte, si alguien puede salir de esta, es ella. Así que por favor, no quiero espíritu derrotista en esto. ¿Estamos? -todos asintieron- Pues haced vuestro trabajo. Hablad con Científica, investigad quiénes eran las falsas Beckett, relación entre ellas o estos malditos psicópatas. Quiero saber hasta el color de sus cepillos de dientes. Yo iré a calmar a la prensa y a los de arriba. Y usted, señor Castle, vaya a descansar.

-No pienso irme a casa. Mi mujer puede estar en estos momentos suplicando por su vida... o por su muerte -ahogó un sollozo que le puso el vello de punta a la capitana- ella me necesita, confía en mí, no puedo fallarle.

-Precisamente por eso, señor Castle. Ella le necesita fuerte y lúcido, no agotado y torpe. ¿Le cuento un secreto? -él asintió confundido al ver la media sonrisa de su jefa- en el sótano, junto a calabozos, hay una garita. Ya no está en uso porque por la normativa del 2003 hubo que poner otra en un lugar más visible. Pero allí sigue, con un camastro para las guardias. A veces me echo allí una siesta cuando me toca quedarme hasta tarde, pero no se lo diga a nadie. Vaya allí y duerma un rato. Llévese el móvil con usted, le llamaré si hay novedades. Se lo juro. Y haga que su familia se vaya a casa. Aquí sólo estorban.

Castle sopesó aquellas palabras, era cierto que necesitaba descansar. Llevaba despierto más horas de las que podía recordar y la vista se le empezaba a nublar, así que aceptó la propuesta de Gates.

Al salir del despacho se encontró con Lanie, su madre y Alexis, que hablaban con dos policías uniformados.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?

-Le estoy pidiendo a estos agentes que acompañen a Martha y Alexis a casa. Necesitan descansar, y aquí no pueden hacer nada. Si te parece bien, Castle.

-Lanie, me lees el pensamiento. Chicos, gracias por llevarlas a casa.

-No hay de qué, señor Castle, es nuestro trabajo.

Ryan entró corriendo a la sala de audiovisuales con tal ímpetu que sobresaltó a Tori y al resto de la comisaría. Antes de que se repusiera del susto, dijo las palabras mágicas, "tengo una pista"

La primera víctima de el macabro juego del Triple Asesino y la Doctora Nieman a la que operaron para que se pareciese a Beckett se llamaba en realidad Grace Fiorentino, tenía treinta y cuatro años y había heredado hacía unos años una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Chester, en el condado de Orange.

-Voy a decírselo a Gates -dijo Ryan, entusiasmado por su descubrimiento- Tori, lo que puedas encontrar de ese sitio, por pequeño que sea...

-Lo sé, descuida.

Mientras introducía los datos Espo admiró las manos de su compañera. Eran finos y delicados, y aún podía advertir la marca del corte que se había hecho unas horas antes.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-¿El dedo? No, sólo pica de vez en cuando, pero no duele.

-Bueno, es el precio que tienes que pagar si de mayor quieres contarle batallitas de guerra a tus nietos.

-Sí, menuda historia, me corté el dedo con unos papeles. Menuda hazaña.

-Te cortaste mientras buscabas hasta debajo de las piedras alguna pista que nos llevase hasta una compañera que estaba en apuros.

-En realidad cogí esos papeles para abanicarme. Con el aire acondicionado estropeado esto es un horno. Menos mal que ya han llamado a los técnicos. -Un leve pitido captó su atención- Espera, tengo algo. Son los mensajes de voz del contestador de Grace Fiorentino.

"_Tiene un mensaje de hace cinco días, recibido a las 10:05 de la mañana. Pulse Uno para escuchar, pulse dos para grabar, pulse tres para eliminar..." -habló la voz metálica del contestador antes de dar paso al mensaje- "Grace, soy Libby, ¿dónde coño te metes? El jefe está que trina. Ven a la oficina en cuanto oigas este mensaje"_

"_Tiene un mensaje de hace cinco días, recibido a las 10:59 de la mañana...": "Grace, si esto es por la bronca que tuviste con Barrett, la estás cagando. Ven a la oficina y habla las cosas con los jefes. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder cubrirte, así que mueve tu delgado y precioso culo blanquito a la oficina, ¿quieres?_

"_Tiene un mensaje de hace cinco días, recibido a las 15:03 de la tarde..." : "Cielo, entiendo que fue una humillación lo de Barrett y que quieras desparecer una semana de la faz de la Tierra, pero esto ya me parece demasiado infantil. Lo de aguantar la respiración hasta ponerte azul sólo te perjudica a ti. Llámame" _

"_Tiene un mensaje de hace cinco días, a recibido las 19:02..." "Grace, cariño, soy yo, Adam. Ya sé que me dijiste que no te llamase, que necesitas tu espacio, pero tienes que volver al trabajo. Tienes que darme la oportunidad de explicarte... esa tipa se me tiró encima, literalmente. Por favor, háblame. Dime algo, aunque sea para mandarme a la mierda, pero dime algo... Eh... Está bien, no quieres hablar, pues al menos ven a trabajar o presenta una baja médica o algo con lo que cubrirte las espaldas. Y Grace... te quiero" _

-¿Crees en las casualidades, Tori?

Ambos se miraron estupefactos, aquello arrojaba un poco más de luz. Ahora entendían el porqué nadie había denunciado su desaparición. Había varios mensajes más el día siguiente, uno notificándole su despido desde el trabajo y otro de la clínica Saint Simon recordándole que tenía cita con la doctora Kelly Nieman para la revisión de los seis meses. Ya tenían la relación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una altiva Kelly Nieman. Sonreía de aquella manera tan peligrosa que le helaba la sangre. Clavó su mirada en la de la inspectora mientras caminaba hacia uno de los monitores y lo encendía. Beckett dio por sentado que si no fuese por la mordaza, el corazón se le saldría por la boca. En la pantalla que tenía ante ella se podía ver a Alexis. La tenían igual que a ella, inmovilizada a una camilla pero aún conservaba su ropa, algo que le tranquilizó en cierta forma. Lo que le angustiaba era el miedo en los ojos de Alexis.

-¿Ha visto "La decisión de Sophie", Inspectora? Es una película cuyo argumento se centra en una madre que debe elegir cuál de sus hijas vive y cuál muere. Difícil decisión, ¿verdad? Qué suerte que para su marido la decisión sea tan fácil, ¿no crees?

Beckett cerró los ojos, derrotada. Era cierto, Rick elegiría a su hija, y no le culpaba. De hecho, aquello fue lo que le enamoró de él, ver el amor que sentía por su familia, en especial por su hija. Cuando tenía diecinueve años le atrajo su físico, su forma de escribir, pero en aquella librería de Manhattan lo que le enamoró fue ver el cariño con el que trataba a su hija.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Alexis ejerciendo de la digna hija de Richard Castle. Podría estar llorando, pataleando, suplicando. Pero en vez de eso tenía los ojos muy abiertos, buscando en cada rincón algo que le sirviera para huir. "Esa es mi niña" Pensó Beckett orgullosa de su hijastra. Le resultaba raro pensar en ella en aquellos términos, pero era cierto, Alexis era lo más parecido a una hija que había tenido. Recordó el miedo y la ilusión que sintió, apenas unos días antes, cuando comprobó que tenía un retraso y la tristeza y el alivio que sintió al sentir la sangre manchando sus muslos apenas una hora antes. Gracias a aquello Tyson le había dejado en paz.

Se revolvió en la camilla tratando de acomodar sus entumecidos músculos cuando dio con algo. Era una tuerca lo suficientemente ancha como para aflojarla sin demasiado esfuerzo. Por suerte su captora estaba más pendiente de los monitores que de ella, así que tenía un pequeño margen con el que maniobrar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le despertó una llamada de teléfono. Pensó que sería Gates, pero era el número de su hija.

-Alexis, Cielo, ¿pasa algo?

-Oh, claro que pasa, señor Castle.

Se le heló la sangre en las venas al reconocer la voz de Tyson al otro lado de la línea. Subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que podía para avisar a los chicos de que tenía una llamada que tenían que rastrear.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¿Dónde está Alexis?

-Estamos de reunión familiar. ¿Ha visto el vídeo?

Tyson terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras justo en el momento en el que Castle entraba en la sala de audiovisuales, y lo que vio le cortó la respiración momentáneamente. Beckett y Alexis estaban atadas en sendas camillas. Alexis aún conservaba la ropa, hecho que le alivió, pero Kate apenas estaba cubierta por una sábana. Una cuenta atrás se dibujó a pie de pantalla, quedaban cinco horas. Apretó tanto los puños que casi se hizo sangre. De fondo, "We will meet again" sonaba como macabra banda sonora de la película que nunca quiso ver.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Señor Castle, como ve su mujer y su hija están vivas, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Tiene cinco horas para hacerse el héroe, pero sólo podrá salvar a una de ellas. Ya nos veremos.

-¿Donde coño está mi madre y qué le ha pasado? ¿Y los policías que las escoltaban?

El ritmo en comisaría se volvió frenético. Pronto dieron con Martha, estaba en el loft, inconsciente gracias al cloroformo. En cuanto Castle comprobó que su madre estaba a salvo, puso rumbo a la dirección que Tori le había facilitado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beckett dio gracias a un dios en el que no creía al notar cómo la tuerca se deslizaba suavemente por el tornillo. En apenas unos segundos la tenía en la mano. Le hubiese gustado tirarla, pero haría demasiado ruido, por lo que tuvo que guardarla en la mano cerrada, dificultándole la tarea de romper las ataduras.

La chica coqueta y femenina que habitaba en el fondo de su ser había protestado cuando se despiscó una uña al abrir un envase supuestamente abre fácil antes de salir de casa, pero precisamente aquello le podía salvar la vida. La parte afilada de la uña cortó sin mucha dificultad el primer pespunte de las ligaduras.

-Querida, ha sido un placer estar contigo, pero tengo que irme. -Una luz verde barrió su rostro de arriba a abajo- Pero antes, me llevo tu cara. Siempre me han gustado tus facciones, y ahora son mías. Total, tú ya no las necesitas. Por cierto, ya que sabes que tu marido te va a dejar morir, te voy a explicar cómo lo vas a hacer. ¿Ves ese rifle? -Beckett tuvo que agudizar la vista para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, apoyado tras las pantallas había un rifle apuntándole directamente a ella y se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes- Pues verás, está conectado mediante un sedal al picaporte de la puerta de al lado, donde está su hija. En el momento en el que el señor Castle abra la puerta para rescatar a su niñita, ¡PUM!, una bala se incrustará en su cráneo. Ingenioso a la par que malvado, ¿no le parece?

Beckett pronunció una serie de insultos que quedaron ahogados tras la mordaza, pero hubo una serie de sílabas que llamaron su atención. Tras dudarlo un instante, le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Qué dice, Inspectora?

Kate provenía de una buena familia donde el dinero no era un problema, aún así sus padres habían insistido en que estudiase en un colegio e instituto público. No querían que su única hija se convirtiese en una estirada que no sabía de qué iba el mundo más allá del Midtown. Y así fue como la pequeña Katy conoció a todo tipo de chicos que le aportaron tantas cosas. Aprendió a jugar al billar, a ir en moto y a escupir con precisión certera. Y sus habilidades seguían intactas, a juzgar por el grito de Nieman.

Aprovechó el instante en el que la doctora cerró para limpiarse el escupitajo de los ojos para saltar sobre ella, ahora que tenía las manos libres, y noquearla. Le bastó un simple golpe certero en el cuello para dejarle inconsciente, y para cuando Tyson entró en la habitación, ella ya se había hecho con el rifle.

-Inspectora Beckett, será mejor que suelte el arma.

0o0o0o0o0

Aparcó el todo terreno a pocos metros de la entrada de la cabaña. Respiró hondo y salió del coche con paso decidido. La trampilla que daba al búnker estaba abierta, invitándole a descender a su propio infierno. Cuando Tyson le dio a elegir entre Kare y su hija lo tuvo claro, elegiría a su hija. Amaba a Kate, pero Alexis era su vida entera, su razón para ser cada día mejor persona, su motor en la vida. Pero, ¿por qué elegir cuando podía salvar a las dos?

Apenas había empezado a bajar cuando escuchó un grito. Era Alexis, y sin pensárselo echó a correr. Poco le importaba si le descubrían o no, su niña, su Calabaza estaba asustada y le necesitaba. Un dispa le heló la sangre. Aún no había elegido, así que no tendría sentido que mataran a nadie. Les conocía muy bien y sabían que la mejor forma de torturarle era haciéndole presenciar la ejecución de la persona descartada. Sacó el arma que llevaba en la cadera y se cubrió con ella tal y como le habían enseñado. Un segundo disparo resonó en el búnker.

Lo que vio cuando entró en la habitación le dejó sin palabras. El cadáver de la doctora Nieman estaba en el suelo, mientras que Becket ayudaba a Alexis a quitarse las ataduras.

-Chicas, ¿estáis bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?

Castle sintió un nudo el estómago cuando Kate se giró. Se había anudado la sábana al hombro y con el pelo suelto parecía una auténtica diosa griega. Estaba temblando y se fijó en que tenía los pies manchados se sangre. Volvió a preguntar qué había pasado, pero ella seguía sin poder articular palabra.

-La sangre es de Tyson. Está muerto en la otra habitación.

El que hablaba era Ryan. El plan era asegurar el perímetro y apostarse para disparar en cuanto Tyson o Nieman dieran señales de vida, pero al escuchar los disparos no se lo pensaron, lo primero eran sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.

Beckett salió del baño con el pijama ya puesto y se metió en la cama sin apenas mediar palabra, hecho que sorprendió a Castle. Siempre solían hablar antes de quedarse dormidos, incluso después de ser secuestrada por Vulcan Simmons o de haber estado desaparecido dos meses. Sabía que algo había pasado en aquella cabaña, pero no soltaba palabra, y Alexis tampoco sabía nada.

-¿Ya no confías en mí? -Preguntó a su esposa acariciándole el brazo suavemente. Ella se giró, alarmada por la pregunta de su marido.

-Sí que confío en ti.

-¿Y por qué no me dices qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó allí?

-No pasó nada, Castle. Sólo estoy cansada.

-¿Estás enfadada porque creías que no te iba a elegir a ti?

Habían evitado el tema todo lo posible; él porque se sentía culpable y ella porque no creía que hubiese nada de lo que hablar, pero al escuchar las palabras de su boca sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Había estado tan cerca...

-No lo creía, lo sabía. Y no estoy enfadada por eso, era lo que tenías que hacer. Es más, ese compromiso con tu hija fue lo que me enamoró de ti.

-¿Entonces? Vamos, Kate, soy yo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Siempre.

-La mañana que me secuestraron, ¿te acuerdas que tardé un poco en el baño? -esperó hasta que él asintió- fue porque me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso. De dos días.

-Beckett... ¿estás...?

-No, no. Ayer me vino la regla. Y gracias a eso Tyson no me...

No hizo falta acabar la frase, ambos sabían a lo que se refería y Kate vio cómo Castle se tensaba pero hacía un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Le acarició la mano para hacerle ver que estaba bien y siguió hablando.

-Estoy hecha un lío, Rick. Cuando creí que iba a morir hice un repaso de mi vida. Ayudé a mi padre a superar su alcoholismo, encontré y detuve al asesino de mi madre, he contribuido a encarcelar delincuentes y a darles algo de paz a las familias. He conocido la verdadera amistad, la lealtad. Me enamoré y me casé con el hombre que una vez me pareció inalcanzable. Lo he hecho todo, menos tener un hijo.

-Beckett, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres que tengamos un hijo?

-No lo sé. Cuando creí que estaba embarazada sentí pánico, pero también me ilusioné. Y cuando vi la sangre sentí un profundo alivio porque gracias a aquello Tyson me dejó en paz. Castle, sacrifiqué a mi hijo por mi bienestar, soy un monstruo. Pero ahora... ahora siento que me falta algo. No sé cómo explicarlo... Castle... ¿por qué me miras así?

-Porque eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Era una buena persona, la mejor. Sentiste alivio y es normal, un secuestro no es el mejor momento para quedarse embarazada. Pero si vamos a tener un hijo quiero que sea porque tú quieres, no porque creas que ha llegado el momento o que es lo que hay que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces... Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-Sí, Richard Alexander Allan Rodger Castle, te quiero y quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Ambos se besaron, felices de emprender aquella aventura. Pero de pronto una idea cruzó por la cabeza del escritor.

-Oye, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que te casaste con quien te pareció inalcanzable? Desde el primer momento sabías lo que sentía por ti.

Durante un instante Beckett se preguntó si debía hablarle de la firma del libro. Sabía que si lo hacía el ego del escritor subiría como la espuma y estaría insoportable un tiempo. Mucho tiempo. No, definitivamente no le diría nada, aquel sería su pequeño secreto.

-No, nada. Era una forma de hablar.

FIN


End file.
